1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional foamable structure with a wear-resistant feature, and more particularly to a three-dimensional foamable structure, wherein the film shell is coated on the periphery of the foamable material, so that the film shell is combined with the foamable material rigidly and stably, thereby preventing the foamable material from detaching from the film shell due to a pulling action of an external force.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional foamable product is available for an article, such as a shoe sole, a chair seat, a purse, a sport protective equipment or the like. The foamable product is integrally formed by a foamable material. Usually, the foamable product made by the foamable material has poor outer appearance and is not wear-resistant. Thus, the surface of the foamable product is coated with a cloth or leather layer.
However, the cloth layer cannot surround the periphery of the foamable product completely, so that the cloth layer is not combined with the foamable product rigidly and stably. Thus, the cloth layer is easily detached from the foamable product due to a pulling action of an external force. In addition, the water will infiltrate through the periphery into the foamable product, thereby decreasing the lifetime of the foamable product. Further, the pattern or color printed on the outer layer of the foamable product is easily stripped or broken during a long-term utilization, thereby decreasing the aesthetic quality of the foamable product.